Life Before the Games
by CrazyConverse
Summary: This is a short story about the tributes life before the games. Please Please PLEASE R&R!


I hope you like my story! (by the way, it says foxface knows alot about berries, i said that because i believe she did a suicide!)

Marvels POV

* * *

Me and my sister have never really been good friends. But that is the angle Chashmere and Gloss wants. The diiference between my and my sister is that i am dying to be in the games. Im good. And Im at the age father wants me to volunteer. But Glimmer, on the other hand, wants nothing to do with the games. My parents hate her. They secretly want me to win. And I will. I could care less if she dies.

Glimmers POV

* * *

My family is so screwed up. Their parents never let them to be in games, So now their making us? Well, guess what? I dont want to be stuck in a hot arena, sweaty like crazy, and have to kill a bunch of people! Even if it does mean going to the beautiful capitol. Id rather talk to boys, do my hair, go to partys. So what if I die in the games? I feel like im dying now. I dont want to live a life where all my future is set out for me. Marry a husband that mines for diamonds and while i make luxurouse goods for the capitol? And I dnt want to have to train a bunch of kids to go into the games? Thats Lame.

Cato's POV

* * *

This is what ive been waiting for. What my PeaceKeeper Parents have been waiting for. Ive trained ever since i could walk. Some people may say it turns me into a monster, well they can live there stupid life make weapons. Im going to win the games for me and my family. Im the only one that can give them a better life, right?

Cloves POV

* * *

So my family hates me. I dont have perfect parents that train me. So what? Its what has made me strong enought to fight in the games. Its made me brutul and ruthless, which is what it takes to win the games. If I win, Ill show my family that im not a loser. Maybe they will let me live with them again. Ever since I stole a knife from the factory to train with they have hated me. Sure i was punished, but it was worth it. Ill show my family what i can do with it.

District 3 boys POV

* * *

Ive always been really smart. Ive always gotten straight A's. Sure i can use technology to my advantage, you can obviously tell there are mines in the arena. Maybe the Careers will let me join them. Then when the games are getting tough, leave. Thats what Beetee told me to do.

FoxFace's POV

* * *

I know alot about wildlife. My family is so poor, we live in a tent in the outskirts of 5. 't usually afford food, so i hunt in the woods outside 5. I know alot about nuts, berries, fruit, and edible plants. I know alot about animals too. I can never get myself to kill them. let alone a person. Usually theres not enough room in the tent for me, my mother and father, and four little brothers. So i sleep in homemade hammocks out of grass and other materials. Or I really good forts out of sticks. Im always taking care of my family, that i never have made friends. But that is okay with me. I have too much already to deal with, i cant afford to get hurt by someone.

District 10 boys POV

* * *

Im terrified. I cant go into the games! im just a crippled rich boy, son of district 10's mayor. I never have had to worry about anything, especially tessarae, all i have had to worry about was my leg. Theres no point. Even if i do win, I dont want to go to the capitol or live in any other house but here. I just want to stay home and read books in my fathers study.

Rues POV

* * *

My life has always been easy going, singing songs, picking fruit from the highest branches, singing to everyone. Now that im 12, its a nightmare. Apparently it is for everyone else, because so many people came to say goodbye in the Justice building. They said they will always miss my singing. But maybe they wont have to. I have a chance of winning. I can stay hidden in the trees, maybe make a slingshot. And live off bird eggs and rue plants. Ill do what it takes. if I do i can make a better life for my family, they will never have to go through what i have to. And that is what drives me to try.

Thresh's POV

* * *

Ive always been the strong, popular guy in my district. Ive had to take care of my little brother alot, since my mom has long gone cared about this family. I had to volunteer to be in the games. To save the little girl, Rue. It scared me to think no girls volunteered for her? She is twelve! I had to do something. She is my little brothers friend. i know its wrong, because i have to win. To help out my little brother, he is so lost in life. But i can't sit home and watch such a nice little girl die. I know its crazy, but its what i have to do. thats why i have such a connection with the girl from 12. How she volunteered for her sister, i would do that any day.

okay! i wont do katniss and peetas, because we know all about them!

Thankyou for reading! please leave a review!


End file.
